A Cold Morning on Berk
by gothgrrl13
Summary: Jack explores a new island he has found, with strange creatures and encounters two of the villagers. Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid


Jack glided from one tree branch to the next. It was a brisk early morning and the land below him was covered with a blanket of beautiful snow. He hasn't been around these parts of this island he recently discovered.

This island had strange creatures he has never seen before. Large lizard-type animals, with wings! He thought they were pretty cool until he realized they breathe fire, nearly burning him when they were flying pass him. Now he just makes sure he stays away from them.

As he hopped from one tree branch to the other, his staff in hand, he noticed something downward. A girl with braided blond hair, wearing what looked like to be a fur cloak, chopping up wood with a rather large axe. Jack landed softly on a tree branch, staring down at her.

_'Must be for firewood.'_ He thought, watching the girl pick up the logs and putting them into a pile. She wiped her forehead and then placed her fingers in her mouth, giving out a loud whistle.

Suddenly, Jack heard a loud roar and he looked up. One of those strange creatures came flying down and landed next to the girl. Jack gazed with amazement as the girl gave the creature a pat on the head and laughed when the creature nuzzled her.

_'They keep them as pets here? Wow, they must be crazy or something.'_ Jack thought, sitting back down on the tree branch.

"Astrid! Hey, Astrid!"

Jack watched the girl turn her attention to whoever is calling her and saw a rather skinny boy with brown hair, wearing a green tunic with a large fur vest, coming towards her, smiling. Next to the boy was one of those strange creatures, but this one was stranger. Full jet black with menacing green eyes.

Though it wasn't so menacing when it came to the girl, purring. The girl smiled, petting the creature and then smiling at the boy. "Hey Hiccup." She greeted.

"Hey Astrid, hi A-Astrid, hi." The boy pathetically greeted back, shivering.

"Hiccup, where's your coat?" She asked.

"Uh...well, I went to your house to see if you wanted to do some flying today but your mum said you went to the forest to get firewood soooooo I kinda left it at home?" The boy said with a shrug and an awkward smile.

The girl rolled her eyes and gave the boy a punch to the arm, making the boy wince and rub his arm. "Hiccup, you should know better. You get sick easily when it gets this cold."

"Yeah but, this is Berk. I'm used to this numbingly, unneeded, wet snow weather." The boy said with a shrug.

Jack frowned. _'Unneeded wet snow weather?'_

With a smirk, Jack gave his staff a swing and the snow from the tree branches above the boy came down on him. He chuckled when the boy slumped his shoulders down and shook the snow off of him. The creature next to the boy though, turned it's head and stared directly at Jack. It lowered it's ears and growled.

_'Oh, it can sense me?'_ Jack thought and gave the creature a wave. The creature growled louder.

"What's with Toothless?" The girl asked.

"I dunno. So anyway, are you up for some flying?" The boy asked.

"Once I'm done with these chores, sure. I bet Stormfly is up for a race or two." The girl said, giving her creature a pat on the head.

"I'll help you so you can get done more faster!"

"Hiccup, you can barely lift up an axe though."

"Well, I can help you keep the logs in a nice organized manner."

The girl laughed, shaking her head. Seeing the boy shivering must of been bothering her because she removed her fur cloak and placed it over the boy's shoulders. "I don't want you to get sick." She stated.

"Thanks Astrid." He said softly and Jack could tell he was blushing.

The girl pushed her bangs back, also blushing.

Jack obnoxiously rolled his eyes. He got up, hopped over to a tree branch that was closer to the two below him and swung his staff again, letting a strong wind blow through and have the snow from the tree branches land on both the boy and girl.

Jack snickered and then started laughing as the two groaned and brush the snow off of them. He heard two growling noises now and saw that both of the creatures were glaring at him.

"Oh c'mon! You can't tell me that wasn't a little funny." Jack said to them. One hissed as the other gave a growl.

"That was weird." He heard the boy commented.

"The weather is always weird here." The girl said.

Jack couldn't help it but he floated down, being very careful not to get close to the creatures who were ticked off by him and slowly came up to the boy, who was still busy brushing snow off of him, and blew icy cold wind into his ear.

"ARGGH, WHAT?!"

Jack laughed again but then quickly flew back up to the tree branches when the boy's pet tried to snatch him. It came up to the tree trunk, growling and hissing at him. Jack nervously grinned at the creature, climbing a little higher and more away from it.

"What happened, Hiccup?" The girl asked with a worried look.

"I don't know! Just, something weird and arrggh, my ear! It feels all weird and cold and numb! Ughhh, I hate the coooold!" The boy complained, rubbing the ear Jack blew into.

"Jeez, does your master always whine like this?" Jack asked the angry black lizard with wings sarcastically. The creature just hissed at him.

Jack noticed as the boy was stomping around in the snow, rubbing his cold numb ear, that one of his legs was made out of complete metal. This boy only had one leg. How strange. This island just had one strange thing after the next.

"Hey, what happened to your master's leg?" Jack asked the creature.

The creature didn't answer. Instead, it tried to grab for Jack's legs, growling loudly and angrily.

"Toothless! Will you quit doing that?!"

"What is he growling at anyway?"

Jack held his breath when the boy and the girl were both staring up at the tree, and they were both staring right at him. He waited, and then...

"I don't know, I don't see anything. He probably saw a squirrel or something."

Jack frowned and sighed. Of course they don't see him. The girl pulled the creature away, giving it a scratch under it's chin, calming it down. She looked back at the boy, who was still rubbing his ear.

"Hey, come here. I can fix that for you." She said.

"You can?" The boy asked.

She pulled the boy close to her and leaned over. She blew her breath on the numb ear, a puff of cloud escaping her lips. The boy shivered and blushed bright red. "A-Ahahahaha, o-okay you can s-stop now." He said through nervous giggles.

"Ticklish, Hiccup?" The girl asked.

"Uh, ticklish wouldn't be the right word here, Astrid." The boy answered back.

She giggled and blew hot air on the boy's ear again, making him squirm. She leaned back, smiling at him. Then she leaned in and gave him a kiss. The boy kissed back, wrapping his arms around the girl.

_'Oh, they're dating. That makes sense.'_ Jack thought.

He watched them pull away from their kiss, a small blush on each of their faces. The girl then gave the boy another punch to the arm and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, you said you were gonna help me with my chores."

Jack sighed, already bored with these two. He can't really pull any pranks on them if their angry lizards are by their sides, which seems to be all of the time. Besides, he wanted to explore this island some more.

"Lets go, wind!" He commanded and a gust of wind came. He laughed and flew off, leaving behind soft snowing for the two as they continued chopping firewood.


End file.
